


Forgotten Rituals-Part 1

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Forgotten Rituals Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Other, Sacrifice, Smut, Stolen Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A follower of a forgotten religion, Y/n sets out to reclaim something that was taken from her.





	

“Enough with the screaming. It’ll get you nowhere”.

The angel continued to yell beneath you, pleading for the help of his brothers, but there would be no answer.

The sigil on the floor kept anyone from pinpointing its location.

And with the main tent of the circus full tonight, you knew no one would hear you out here.

“Another one?”

You jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, turning quickly with your dagger held up.

“Azazel…don’t scare me like that next time”.

He chuckled, watching as you got back to work, carving the symbol into the angels chest, the blood running into the larger sigil on the floor.

“Stop staring. I can feel your weird ass eyes on me”.

You heard him sigh harshly, before feeling his breath on your neck.

“Come on, y/n. Take a break. It’s been a while”.

You considered taking him up on his offer.

Of all the men you’d been with, the demon was the greatest.

There was something about him that made you crave him.

Something that kept you going back. And he came back too.

“Just give me a minute and I’ll be done”, you muttered, making sure the sign was perfect before muttering an ancient spell, adding a few ingredients before pouring it into the blood that was being collected.

You smiled as the blood lit up, shining blue and draining the angels grace with it before you drank it all.

You could feel the power surging through you, feel your life force getting stronger as the angels drained.

“Now that is a sight that makes a demon go crazy”.

With a click of his fingers, you were taken back to your trailer.

“Seriously? Did you at least clean the body up?” you asked.

Azazel rolled his eyes, clicking his fingers again.

“There. Done”.

“Good. Now…what can I do for you?”

He shrugged, picking up a few of the little figurines you’d made, inspecting them closely.

“Nothing much. Just thought I’d pay you a visit. Was in the area”.

You nodded your head absentmindedly, watching him twirl the figurine in his hands.

“Really? You trapped their souls in here?”

You shrugged, grabbing a towel to wipe up the blood that was still slightly running down your mouth.

“And? You murder people for a living. Besides, they were the perverts who decided to put their hands on me. They deserved worse. It’s a blessing that I didn’t destroy them”.

Azazel chuckled, setting them down and leaning down to you.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t let them touch you”.

His lips brushed your ear, his breath hot on your skin.

“Because your mine”.              

You smirked at him in the mirror, watching his eyes flash yellow before you got up.

Turning, you wrapped your arms around Azazel’s neck, pulling his face closer to yours.

“Oh really? Well, why don’t you show me?”

Azazel growled, lifting you as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

His tongue instantly probed into your mouth, tasting you.

You hated the taste of sulphur on him, but after the decades of sleeping with the demon, you’d gotten used to it.

Besides, it was a fair trade for the blood you’d just drank.

He carried you to the little bed in the trailer, trying his hardest to get comfortable.

Your body was trapped beneath him, his face buried in your neck, kissing you and biting you softly.

You groaned at the feeling of his body on top of you, the heat emanating from him.

God, this man…well…demon, was irresistible.

Everything about him set your body on fire.

“Mmmm…wet, aren’t’ you?”

His fingers skimmed over your panties from beneath your dress, rubbing at your clit through the thin material before he pushed the panties aside.

Azazel plunged his finger into you, making you gasp softly as he worked his fingers inside you, not wasting anytime, brushing against your g-spot.

“Fuck, why are you so obsessed with me squirting?”

He shrugged, licking his lips before snapping his fingers.

You were both left naked, his finger never once exiting you as he continued his pace, his thumb now coming to your clit.

You could feel yourself getting close to what he wanted, hearing the slight movement of fluid inside you.

The sound always got you there, your body arching as you squealed, eyes squeezed shut.

You heard Azazel chuckle, gritting your teeth before opening your eyes.

His chest and stomach was covered in your juices, fingers dripping as well.

Of course, the next thing he did was plunge his fingers into his mouth, moaning at your taste.

“Fuck. Just fuck me, you bastard”.

He grinned, lining himself up before slamming into you.

You screamed in pleasure, whining as he continued pounding into you, breasts in his hands as he squeezed them.

This man was rough.

Rougher than any other you’d had.

And that’s what you needed.                      

After spending so much time on earth, you realized you loved the danger.

The thrill.

Which was probably why you were fucking a demon.

Vile creatures.

But Azazel was special.

He gave you what you needed.

“Fuck, y/n. So damn tight. So fucking wet. My damn pussy”.

You scoffed, knowing damn he didn’t own shit.

“If you say so. Now make me cum all over that dick”.

He nodded, the old demon façade disappearing, now replaced by a lustful man.

He fucked you into the mattress, making you squirt all over his dick once, before finally cumming deep inside you.

You panted as you felt his seed leak out of your pussy, his softening cock still inside you.

You grinned, placing a kiss in his hair as he breathed against your neck.

It was strange, being with a demon in this way.

He had no feelings.

And honestly, neither did you.

You didn’t love him at all.

But at the same time, you liked having him with you.

You liked being with him.

You liked him.

 

 

To be quite honest, you kinda wished you’d never left the circus those decades ago, with all the men and women who’d come to watch you right now.

The Winchesters had found the bastard child, Adam again. And so you had to listen to Sam’s grovelling.

You honestly found it pathetic, Sam begging Adam to hold off before agreeing to Michael.

Spouting out a load of bullshit about giving him more time if he had a good memory of their dad.

You didn’t know the man.

Of course, after he made a name for himself, you knew of him.

But you never really bothered with the Winchesters.

Even if Azazel was obsessed with the long haired one. The weak one.

You never paid any attention.

Until, of course, they killed the one creature in existence you actually cared about.

So you joined them.

Possessed a new body that you created.

A man this time.

It was still strange, having something in between your legs.

But it was the only way you’d get them to trust you.

You knew the Winchesters after watching them for a few months.

They were disgusting pigs.

Under the impression they were important.

That no one else could be trusted. And you especially noticed how they were around women.

Not the worst…but you could see how they seemed to think women were weaker. Probably ingrained into them as children. But didn’t mean you didn’t find that type of thinking repulsive.

Thinking they were the only ones who could get shit done, despite being the ones who’d always set off a catastrophic chain of events.

Three millennia, you’d been on this earth.

And never once had you personally come across two men with such god complexes.

Never had you met men who preached that they were there to save people, when they willingly endangered the lives of everyone, all for each other.

Some found it admirable.

But you found it disgusting.

Their obsession with each other kept the world in danger and you couldn’t wait for the world to be rid of them.

But that’d be something you had no interest in making happen.

You had no care for the Winchesters. Once you were done here, you’d forget about them easily.

The bastard was amusing though.

The way he disregarded any association with John. It pleased you.

After the way Dean held his father on a pedestal, attempting to please him even after death, it was nice to find someone who had no care for him.

It was even better watching him put Sam in his place.

You hated the one who tainted himself with demon blood.

He was selfish. Lazy. Disgusting. Vile. And obnoxious.

Thinking he was always right. Trying to lecture Adam, telling him he was lucky that John was barely in his life.

You listened from the side, trying to seem busy, ears trained on them at all times.

Adam was of course not as dumb as his brothers.

He hadn’t been brainwashed like Dean, or as stuck up as Sam.

He had his own life and refused to simply accept what Sam said.

Then Sam had the audacity to try and lie his way into Adam’s heart.

You knew people like Sam, the type who’d say anything to get on your good side, as long as he had some benefit to keeping you around.

You had to restrain yourself from slitting his throat right there and then.

You hated being in this house with these people.

Sam and Dean. The self-righteous men.

Adam, sweet boy, but practically useless.

Bobby, the one human you didn’t hate, but his faith in the Winchesters always got you annoyed.

And the one person you had any respect for, Castiel.

You’d come across a few angels in your life. But this one was different.

He was…selfless.

Completely selfless.

You could sense the longing for his father, the need to protect humanity in him.

It was admirable, to see such a loving creature, as opposed to the others who simply wanted more power and looked down on humanity.

Of course, so did you.

Humanity disgusted you. Even if you were part of their race.

But seeing an angel, a majestic being, give up everything, just to protect these fragile lives…it amazed you.

He was one of the few you appreciated in this world.

 

 

Adam was gone.

Damn moron decided to go with the angels.

You knew this one would be useless.

Then again, Sam and Dean were the reason this mess happened in the first place.

So you were waiting outside some abandoned factory.

There was a shining light after Cas went in, banishing the other angels, along with himself.

You ran in after that, Dean going in first, Sam and you sneaking in later.

As you already knew, not being as dim as the brothers were, your plan failed.

Zachariah knew Sam was about to attack, throwing the man back.

But that was good for you.

You needed him alive.

 

 

You watched as Dean agreed to allow Michael to use him as a vessel, Zachariah summoning the archangel.

It was almost time.

You were nearly there.

“He’s coming”.

“Of course, I have a few conditions”, Dean added

“What?”

“The few people whose safety you have to guarantee, before I say yes”.

“Sure, fine. Make a list”, Zachariah replied, uncaring to the demands of the human in front of him.

“But most of all…Michael can’t have me until he disintegrates you”.

You rolled your eyes at Dean’s overly dramatic speech.

He always was slow with getting to the point.

“What did you say?”

“I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass, he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal”.

Zachariah scoffed, while you simply watched, secretly painting a sigil on the wall with angel blood.

“You really think Michael’s gonna go for that?”

“Who’s more important to him now? You? Or me?”

Zachariah flew forward, gripping Dean’s jacket and getting into his face, disgust and rage evident.

“You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm’s ass. Do you know who I am? After I deliver you to Michael?”

“Expendable”.

“Michael’s not gonna kill me”.

“Maybe not”.

You watched as Dean slipped the angel blade into his hand, getting a grip on it.

“But I am”.

Dean’s hand flew up, aiming the angel blade to pierce Zachariah’s chin and through his head.

But before it could come into contact, you slammed your own bloody hand against the sigil you’d painted, stopping the brothers and the angel in their tracks.

You stepped forward, the rumbling and ear piercing shrill still evident, Michael on his way down.

But you had time.

You’d slowed everything down. This’d be enough for you.

Moving Zachariah out of the way, you laid him down on the floor, before pulling his shirt apart.

Not caring to waste any time, you grabbed the angel blade from Dean’s frozen body, quickly carving a symbol into the angel’s chest.

You watched the blood run and pool beneath him.

Shortly after muttering the spell, his grace began pouring out.

Though it was messy, you managed to drink it all up, feeling the power surging through you.

You knew no one would notice the blood on the floor.

Once you were done, you placed the angel blade back in Dean’s hand, Zachariah back in his original spot, before moving back.

Smearing the sigil, you watched as time restarted, Dean piercing Zachariah’s skull as the bright light blinded you for a few seconds.

Dean ran over to grab Sam, dragging him out of the room.

You watched as they left, quickly running over and slamming the door shut.

Adam watched you, eyes wide and frightened.

“Y/n…wh-what the hell are you doing? We need to get out”.

You chuckled, shaking your head without looking at him, before painting sorrow on your face.

“Adam…the doors…they shut it. Sam and Dean, they shut the doors”, you stammered, hoping he’d find it convincing.

Damn this male body.

You couldn’t make it cry at all.

Should’ve thought of tear ducts when you created it.

But you’d make it work.

Adam frowned, running to the door and banging on it.

“DEAN! DEAN!”

You watched as he called out to his brothers, trying his hardest to open the door.

But no one came to help.

The light got brighter, the shrill sound louder and louder, until Adam looked up.

You watched as he seemed to listen to something, before muttering a single word.

“Yes”.

The light disappeared in a flash, Adam’s face darker and more grown than before.

You knew what had happened and this was exactly what you needed.

“Michael? The archangel?”

He stared at you, seeming to assess you before nodding.

“And who are you?”

You shrugged, walking to the table and grabbing a burger, taking a bite.

“No ma’er”, you said, words muffled from the food you were chewing.

He continued to just watch you, unable to understand your intentions.

You stared back, noticing the true beauty of the archangel.

They were on a different level than the normal ones.

There was so much more power. So much more…energy. Grace. Beauty.

You finished the burger off, getting up and wiping the grease off on your coat.

“Sorry about that. I was starving. Angel blood does that to you”.

His face grew angry at that, body stance changing as he tried to intimidate you.

“You are the one who’s been killing my brothers and sisters for centuries?”

“Ehh….more like millennia”, you corrected, walking back over to the smeared sigil on the wall.

Waving your hand over it, you watched as it reformed, before slamming your still bloody hand onto it.

Once again, time seemed to freeze, Michael’s eyes moving frantically.

You smirked, walking over and looking at his body.

You hadn’t realized it before, but Adam was a cute boy.

But he wasn’t what you wanted.

You required someone with a little more experience.

Pressing a finger to his lips, Michael’s head fell before he lifted it again, realizing he had control of it once more.

“What did you do? What kind of witchcraft?”

As soon as he said it, you slapped him across the face, watching his head whip to the side.

“Do NOT compare me to an…an…an abomination! This is no witchcraft!”

His head turned to you again, cheek red and flared.

“What are you?” he growled.

“Just a human. One who, luckily, doesn’t follow your disgusting religion. You know how hard it is? Watching humans bow to your god? To a god who has been absent and uncaring for so long? He may have created this world, but you know by now, power is relative to subjects. And I was there when your god was unknown. Before your Jesus came along. When our god was loving. When he blessed us and listened”.

You walked over, shedding your coat and rifling through the pocket, grabbing your pouch, before throwing the coat to the floor.

“I’ve always been one who stayed out of trouble. I never had any plans to ever meet you to be honest. But then you had to ruin it. Well, your brother and his dumb plans to escape hell. But you never once did anything. And because of that, I lost someone. And I’m planning on getting him back. So…all I need is the tiniest bit of grace from you.”

He sniggered, tilting his head slightly.

“And why would I give you anything? A simple human who worships a dead religion”.

“A dead religion that’s helping me hold you here. Pretty sure there’s no magic like that in your religion”.

He glared at you, knowing you were right.

Michael didn’t understand how this sort of magic existed.

He had no idea why his father would allow the creation of this kind of power.

Power over angels.

“So…you gonna give me what I need?”

He shook his head, not even bothering to give you a proper answer.

You sighed, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Guess I’ll have to take it by force”.

“That’s impossible”, Michael stated, slight uncertainty in his voice.

“Well, let’s see who’s right then”.

You set his body on the floor, easily moving him and drawing a ring of angel grace around him.

“You recognize any of the angels floating around here?” you asked, knowing it’d get to him. The fact that you, a simple human, had managed to defeat and steal the grace of creatures as majestic as angels.

“You are an abomination”.

You nodded, agreeing slightly.

“I guess. But still more powerful”, you teased, carving a Zoroastrian symbol into his chest with your nails.

“Now…unlike your old ass friend over there, this won’t kill you. You archangels are a lot more powerful than most and I can’t kill you like this. But…I will be taking some blood and grace. Not much…you’ll still be pretty and beautiful”.

You placed the yarrow flowers in a ring around him, just bigger than the ring of grace that was flowing.

“Now…this might hurt a bit. Or it might not. I have no fucking clue”.

You grabbed the last yarrow flower, piercing right into the centre of the symbol and watched as his back arched, a scream ripping from his throat.

The grace that flew out was a fraction of what you usually collected.

But the raw power it contained was beyond any.

You knew this’d do the trick.

This’d be perfect for what you needed to do.

You collected the shining substance from the air, shoving it into a vial and screwed the lid tight.

“Thank you for this. Now…you go do your business. I promise, I won’t try to stop you”.

“I will find you, you filthy creature. I will ensure you live an eternal torture”.

You smiled at him, shaking your head in amusement.

“ **Pray you now, forget and forgive**. Do not hold onto your anger. Besides, pretty sure you won’t be able to find me, cutie. I’ll see you whenever, I guess”.

With that, you recited a spell and found yourself back at the abandoned house.

You made your way up the stairs and into one of the empty rooms, a broken down bed and a closet being the only things within.

You smiled once you opened the closet door, seeing your original body slumped there.

“Perfect”.


End file.
